A Day in the Life of
by NeumanProductions
Summary: For those who don't know, Katawa Shoujo is a bishoujo-style visual novel set in the fictional Yamaku High School for disabled children, located somewhere in modern Japan. This series is a POV from several of the main characters.
1. A Day in the Life of Hanako

The sun streams in through the window hitting my face, causing me to awaken. I glance over to the clock on my bedside table.

6:13

It would appear that the sun woke me up 2 minutes earlier than I wanted. I turn off the alarm, since its assistance would no longer be needed and get my supplies ready for washing. I always wake up earlier than most of the other girls, since I prefer to have the bathroom to myself on account of my appearance.

After dressing I head out to class before most anyone has even left the dorms. I prefer getting to the classroom before the others.

The morning air lingered with the chill from the night before as I made my way into the main school building to class 3-3. I take my normal seat in the back as I pull out a book from my bag. It was a story about a young man who had gone on a quest to find a cure for his fiancée's illness. Along the way he is faced challenges and dangerous predicaments that would make most turn back and leave fate to be. This character, on the other hand, continued on not considering the dangers posed on him but rather only thinking about the girl back home. I really admire such determination for ones love.

I was about to reach a pinnacle point in story when….

"Hey Hanako, how are you this morning?"

"Ah, Hisao….umm…good morning. I-I'm doing fine; how about you?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old."

He lets out a slight laugh and then looks at me with a smile that could brighten anyone's day. The sun coming in from the window seemed to give him a glowing affect. Reminds me of how they portray the hero of my story.

The rest of the students have arrived in the classroom at this time as the bell goes off. Looks like Muto is late again. I don't know whether to take him as being lazy or praise him for his ability to hold this job while showing up late as much as he does.

"Hicchan!"

I guess I was right when I said that everyone was here.

"Hicchan!"

"Looks like I better get before Misha decides to force me to my seat."

"I'll talk to you later Hanako."

"S-sure."

Hisao moves over to his desk as Muto finally decides to make his entrance.

"Sorry, to be late again but I was lost on the path of life."

I don't mind the excuses much at all. Sometimes they are actually quite interesting.

When the first half of the day was over I was hoping that Hisao would join me and Lilly in the tea room. I wait until most of the class has left before I approach Hisao. Luckily for me Shizune and Misha had also decided to leave with the rest of the class. I give Hisao a slight tap on the shoulder to let him know I was there.

"Yes….oh, it's you Hanako."

"Y-yes…..well, I was kind of hoping…..that you would join me and Lilly for lunch today."

He seems to grow excited at first but then tries to mask it with a simple smile.

"Sure, I would love to join you guys. Shall we walk there together?"

"S-sure….of course."

Hisao finishes packing away his stuff in his bag and shoves it under the desk.

"Alright then, let's get going."

We walk out of the classroom and turn the corner to head towards the tea room. Several of the other students were heading outside as it was a beautiful day. None of them paid any particular attention to us but were too preoccupied by the tempting warmth of the outside to pay much attention to anything. I'm surprised Hisao wouldn't have rather spent his lunch in the warmth of the afternoon. We arrive at the tea room a short while later to have Lilly greet us as we walked through doorway.

"Hanako, is that you?"

I have yet to understand how Lilly has an uncanny ability to tell when I enter a room. You might say she just assumed it as me because she and I are normally the only ones to use this room during lunch. I have, however, noticed that this phenomenon has happened on to numerous occasions for me to count.

"I'm here as well, Lilly. How's your day been thus far?"

Lilly and Hisao have really been talkative to each other lately. They also seem to go along great together and I haven't seen Lilly this optimistic before. It's almost as though she has a new glow to herself. This makes me wonder if Hisao prefers a girl like Lilly; who isn't afraid to fully open herself to him.

"Hanako, would you like some tea?"

"Huhh…."

"I said would you care for some tea."

"Y-yes…oh, sorry I was ummm…just spaced out there for a second."

She only chuckled and went back to pouring tea into three cups on the table. I haven't told Lilly yet; how I feel about Hisao. I know I'll have to do it eventually if I ever want something more but for now I think it is best that I leave things as they are. However, Lilly hasn't said anything to me either, so for all I know she could have the same feelings towards Hisao as I do. My chances might be shortly slipping away.

The rest of the lunch period went same as usual until the bell signaling class was to start again rang through the halls of the school. We could hear the bustle of students making their way back into the school. I could even hear some students starting to protest having to go back to class.

We pack everything away and Hisao and I say goodbye to Lilly and head back to our respective classrooms. By the time we get back to 3-3 Muto had already started talking. We attempt to sneak in, but to no avail.

"Well, where have you two been this fine evening? You know, never mind. Just… try not to let it happen too often."

What was he so smug about? And really, how does he get to question our lateness when he himself just showed up late this morning. Aside from that, Hisao and I take our respective seats as Muto continues with his lecture. Later on, as I glace over to Hisao I can see Misha is pestering him from behind and I notice a sharp stare coming from Shizune which immediately causes me to retract in my desk and advert my eyes. I wonder how much they plan on drilling him. I guess it didn't help our cause having arrived late for class and the fact that Shizune really doesn't care for me. She has never really extended a sign of friendship to neither me nor Lilly at any point of time but she seems to have a high interest in Hisao. I recall on those first few days how they continued to persist that he join the Student Council. I don't blame him for eventually conceding to the idea; those two really have a way of getting what they want. I soon notice that I was spaced out in though for several minutes, Muto must have noticed one way or another but continued on. I guess he really doesn't want to know.

After class, most of the students went off to their respective clubs and activities. With the conclusion of the school festival having just taken place a week ago, I was thinking that Shizune wouldn't have an excuse for Hisao to join them for a while. I was horribly mistaken.

"Come on Hicchan, we got a lot of work to do today."

"But I thought the school festival was the hardest part and we were going to have a break now that it was over."

I notice a smile on Shizune's face as she adjusts her glasses and signs a few phrases to Misha. Looks like she planned ahead as whenever Hisao came up with an excuse to not join them in their work, Misha already had a simple response she accredited to Shizune. Hisao glances my way and shrugs his shoulders indicating that he had been defeated and I was out of luck. I slip out of the classroom virtually unnoticed by the pair of girls. I guess I won't have the chance to talk with Hisao today.

I head over to the library to continue reading my book in peace. The sunlight was naturally filtered into the room through the windows as I sat on my favorite beanbag chair. The natural light flooding into the room was perfect for reading. I continue from where I had left off. The next few hours blew by as I started to reach the conclusion of my book. Thus far, the protagonist had braved through 3 storms, fought a total of 5 monsters and now journeyed thru miles of dense forest. The sun was starting to wane causing me to lose my natural light; I'll save the rest to read before bed. I place the book into my bag and head towards the exit.

I wonder how Hisao managed to hold up against those two today. He certainly didn't look too excited about his situation; nor does he ever. I decide it would be best if I try and approach him tomorrow and pull him away before he suffers the same fate again. However, I might only make things worse for him as Shizune would only criticize me making Hisao have to worry about me in the process. He just has that kind of heart.

As I approach the dorms I stop to admire Rin's mural. Hisao really talks up Rin's art at times, often complementing her way of viewing her works. She seems to have made an interesting impression on him. Pertaining to the mural, Hisao has never quite said anything about it being beautiful in particular but he has mentioned once that if you tilt your head to the side you can make out the image of a rabbit by staring long enough. I knew he was only kidding but that didn't stop me from attempting his suggestion. I tilt my head to the side and search for anything that might resemble a rabbit in any way, shape, or form.

"I think it looks better this way as well."

I jump in excitement before realizing who was standing just next to me.

"R-rin, how long have you been here?"

"Well, it was several years ago when my parents decided they wanted to have…."

"N-no….that's not what I meant."

I guess you really have to understand Rin in order to ask the right question for the answer you're looking for. But I guessed she had to have been here for only a short while to be able to sneak next to me without notice. She must really be light on her feet. It appeared that Rin must have guessed I knew the answer to my question as she just continued to stare at her mural with her head tilted slightly to the right. I thought it was best to leave her to her thoughts. Lilly has mentioned on occasion that Rin has the habit of spacing out completely making things quite awkward in that case.

"Well, I'm…. heading back to the dorms Rin. Don't… stay out to long."

She just continues tilting her head in different angles but I could tell she at least recognized my words. I head back to the dorms and enter my room feeling a little weird about the very short, conversation I had with Rin. I honestly wonder what goes on in that head of hers. I set out unpacking the things from my bag that I wouldn't need for the following day and turn on the lamp next to my bed. I change into my pajamas and take the book I had only been reading a short time ago and continue reading for another hour until I had finally reached the last page.

The protagonist had finally achieved his goal of finding the flower that was needed to save his fiancées of her illness. The epilogue stated that they went on to have a wonderful life together and when the man finally reached his old age and lay ill, at his bedside lay his wife. She remembered how he had put everything on the line in the name of love for her and she decided that the least she could do in his remaining hours is stay by his side.

I turn off the lights and place the now completed book on my nightstand. I start to fall asleep and think about the story I had only moments ago put down. I wish fantasy like that would be present in real life. Or maybe I just need to make it happen? An image of Hisao's warm smile makes its way into my head. As I drift on the line separating consciousness from non I mutter a small sentence under my breath.

"I…I wish to stand by your side, Hisao."

My eyes fully close and peace enters the night.


	2. A Day in the Life of Shizune

**A Day in the Life of Shizune**

(shuffle, shuffle) Why is the world shaking? I open my eyes to see what the fuss was about.

-"Morning Misha"-

Misha has been my alarm clock ever since we met each other. Since I can't hear anything a normal alarm clock doesn't make the cut so I have always had to have someone either wake me up by physical methods or just whenever I wake myself. So, my solution was to give Misha an extra key to my room so she could have that job of waking me up. However, I think she gets too much of a kick out of it and I'm beginning to notice that she has gotten more and more violent as of recent.

-"Rise and shine, Shicchan. Today is the day we implement Operation S.H., right."-

Yes, Operation Save Hisao. Misha and I had been discussing our strategy to recapture Hisao from being stolen by Satou and her delinquent friend. I also have some inside information that there is another pair of delinquents that are attempting to lead Hisao towards their side.

-"Yes, we must act quickly if we are to assure that Hisao isn't stolen from…..us."-

Lucky for me, I caught myself early enough to change from what I was actually going to say. Misha just stands there with her mouth reaching opposite sides of her face. I guess she already knew what I had done but was now making her knowledge to well known. She simply replies with a -"Alright, let's get ready."- before departing back to her room.

After I got myself ready I met Misha outside her room and we left for class. The air had a lingering chill from the night. I really hate the cold. I much rather prefer the warmth of the sun than having to deal with those harsh winters I hear they get in the American North. I never would want to live in a place like that. Now Australia that would be the perfect place for me or the Bahamas either wet or dry heat doesn't matter to me. While I'm continuing this little debate in my head I find that we have already made it to the classroom.

We walk in and head towards our seats. After sitting down I notice that Hisao isn't in his seat yet so I scan the room. I notice someone talking to the Ikezawa girl. Who would be talking to her….then I realize. I quickly relay my message to Misha.

-"Get him over here now!"-

-"On it!"-

"Hicchan!" Hisao turns his head to acknowledge.

"Hicchan!" He says something else to Ikezawa and heads over by us as Muto makes his way into the room.

"Sorry, to be late again but I was lost on the path of life."

I'll have to deal with that girl later. Muto, begins his lecture and class goes as normal.

I wanted to deal with that girl during lunch but Misha and I had bigger plans to attend to. We left with the rest of the class as Hisao continued to fiddle about his desk. Ikezawa stayed behind as well, I hope she doesn't get any bright ideas. Hisao is too generous, so he would certainly go along with anything she asks of him. But sacrifices must be made at this time. If all goes according to plan on Operation H.S. then we shouldn't have to worry about this anymore. Me and Misha head outside to the sports storage shed.

-"You sure he said to meet here?"-

-"Positive"-

We wait roughly about 15 minutes before a man wearing a dark sweater with a hood covering his face completely slips around the corner of the shed. He has got to be sweating in that thing? The heat has increased drastically since this morning making it a beautiful day. The man then spoke as though he wasn't too happy to be here.

"I don't like making this kind of transaction with you females."

"Well, come on then. Do you have it or not?"

"Of, course I do!" While saying this he pulls a small bag out from inside his sweater.

"Now, I'm going to say this once more. I don't rather enjoy making this kind of deal with the enemy but I need the cash. Debts have started to pile up and I'm so close to my goal. Wait, forget that last part! Anyways, where is my money?"

Misha pulls out a small envelop of money that she prepared ahead of time. I honestly don't know how much she is paying for this but it better be worth it. She hands him the envelope and in return he passes on the bag to her.

"That's a special piece of piece of merchandise you got there. Don't use the whole thing up in one set otherwise there could be dire consequences." He left by doing a barrel-roll into the bushes.

"OUCHHHH!" He springs up in the air. Guess he didn't notice the roses.

-"Now is this stuff really as powerful as your supplier claims?"-

-"Oh, course it is Shicchan. This stuff will guarantee that Hicchan won't look at another girl again."-

We arrive back in class a couple of minutes before the bell rings. By the time Muto arrives Hisao and that delinquent haven't returned yet.

-"Where is Hisao?"- But before Misha gives a response….

"Well, where have you two been this fine evening? You know, never mind. Just… try not to let it happen too often."

She…She's….WHAT WHERE THEY DOING!

You know what, whatever it is it won't happen again. I notice Misha is working hard to try and get a word out of Hisao about what he would have been doing with, THAT GIRL. I glance back at her. I notice she is staring at Hisao so I give her a stern look that makes her instantly retract in her seat. You're not getting him. He is mine.

"Come on Hicchan, we got a lot of work to do today."

"But I thought the school festival was the hardest part and we were going to have a break now that it was over."

Misha and I had already planned out our strategy ahead of time so we were well rehearsed for any of Hisao's rejection attempts. He isn't getting out of this one. We head to the Council room with Hisao in tow.

"Alright Hicchan, we need to get all of these letters stamped and mailed by tonight for the morning pickup."

"You have got to be…..how many of these things are there?"

"Enough for maybe…. a couple hours."

"And this is why I said you need more than three people."

"But it's so much fun just the three of us together."

"That's not the way I…..wait, where are you going Shizune?"

"She's going to get us some drinks, be grateful."

I slip back out the door as planned carrying the brown bag with the secret weapon. Looks like Misha has Hisao preoccupied. I head to the bathroom and pull out the glass bottle inside the bag. The label looked as though it was crudely made. It reads, 'Secret Male Attraction Pheromone'. This stuff looks no better than a jar of regular perfume. However, the color is a little on the odd side, but I can't lose Hisao to anyone. I won't accept defeat. I press the bulb and the odd colored liquid forms a dark mist all over my body. It smelt funny to me, but if this is what guys like. I place the bottle back in the bag and run back to the council room.

"Looks like Shicchan is back!"

"What kind of drink did you get me, Shizune?" I could read his lips clearly on that one.

Oh crap, I forgot the drinks. Now I need an excuse for my absence. I quickly sign to Misha who understands exactly what to do.

"They were all out. Guess we have been drinking too much lately, Wahaha!"

I don't think many people appreciate Misha's laugh. Guess it doesn't bother you when you can't hear it.

"Anyways, let's get to these envelops right!"

Just as planned I take my seat on the left of Hisao while Misha sits across from us. She smiles in hopes that everything is going according to plan. I give her a nod back to confirm the weapon is armed. I slowly start to lean in towards Hisao. Nothing is happening…until…I see Hisao's nose starting to twitch. He sniffs a couple of times, turns his head and sniffs some more.

"Does anyone smell that?" I lean in closer to Hisao.

"I know that smell." He starts sniffing until he is practically touching his nose to my shoulder. This is it, I have him now.

"Shizune…." I look at him in the eyes as he looks back into mine. I can almost feel our souls touching.

"You smell…(sniff)….you smell…(sniff)…like my father's alcohol cabinet. Do you drink Shizune?"

I feel as though a stake was just shoved through my head. I could read every one of the words he said and now the color was running out of my face as I turned a ghostly white. Misha watched in awe at the sight. Responding instantly, she takes control of the situation as I continue to sink under the table.

"Hicchan, can't you recognize a beautiful perfume when you smell one!"

"Per-perfume? Why would she be wearing perfume?"

"Don't you like it, Hicchan!"

I'm finally starting to recover as the blood now rushes into my head in frustration. Damn that guy! He must have sold me a bottle with nothing but whisky in it! I continue to build up frustration and Hisoa notices my face turning red. It looked like he was frightened, but I couldn't stop my rage now.

"Evacuate, evacuate, women and children first! That means you Hicchan!" Misha pushes Hisao out the door. "This is not going to be pretty."

Misha closes the door as the pressure valves sealing me up finally rupture. I think Hisao could actually hear my unsuccessful string of curses attempting to make themselves know through the door. This is one of those times that I'm glad to be mute.

The next few hours involve a constant scrubbing and washing as I try to remove the alcohol smell from my clothes and body. I don't know where Misha went. She better not expect me to pay her back for what her contact sold us. I continue scrubbing my face and chest. That stuff sunk right through my cloths. I can't believe I didn't recognize that scent before I put it on. And now that I mention it, that stuff was the exact golden color of typical whiskey. The more I think of it the more I want to….

A tear runs down my cheek as I drop the brush I was using.

Why did it have to turn out this way? Operation S.H. was a complete failure. This was supposed to be my chance to get Hisao to see me as something more. I cry from both eyes now. Tears run down my face losing themselves in the tears pouring from the showerhead. I feel as though my eyes could match its' on-pour.

I stay in the shower for the next few minutes, continuing my onslaught of tears. I didn't think they would ever stop. I eventually subdued my emotions and finished my attempts of washing. I pack up my stuff and head back to my room.

After getting prepared for bed Misha barges in. She had some sort of smart-assed look on her face as though she had just accomplished a great task.

-"Well, that problems been taken care of."- She notices my eyes are red and swollen. They hadn't subsided yet from the crying I had done earlier. Her face instantly changed expressions.

-"Shicchan….what's wrong? It looks like you have been crying."-

-"It..it's noth…."- she hugs me. I couldn't hear it but I felt something wet make contact with my shoulder. She was crying.

Misha had always been like this since I first met her. She might not seem like it at first but it is times like these that show how she truly understands me better than anyone else. We sat like that for roughly thirty seconds as she shared in my sadness. She then releases her grip on me, retracting right back to her normal, energetic self.

-"Don't worry Shicchan, we'll get him yet."- I smile.

She's right; I can't give up hope now. I have only begun to fight. I quickly regain my normal composure and am already pondering our next attack. I may have lost the battle today, but I most certainly will not lose this war!


	3. A Day in the Life of Lilly

**A Day in the Life of Lilly**

*Tick….tick….tick* I wake up to the sound of my clock ticking in my ear. Lately, I haven't needed to set the alarm since my internal clock has become so fine-tuned over the years. Always waking up at 7:00; same time, same morning routine. I have memorized the layout of my room so well by now that I can almost picture the shapes in my mind. I move over to my window to let the morning air flood in. A chill runs down my spine from the incoming air.

"What a way to wake yourself up in the morning. Hmhm…Better than a cold shower I'd say."

As I had previously experienced in my room, a chill was indeed lingering in the air. My cane was tapping on the path as I made my way to the main building. *chirp, chirp, tweet* The birds seemed like they didn't mind the cold that much, hehe.

"Morning Lilly."

"Oh, good morning."

"How's it going Lilly?"

"Very good, thanks for asking."

It's always nice to talk with others in the morning. I enter the building and as more people are giving me comments and greetings I feel as though something is up. As I continue towards class my cane hits something in the middle of the hallway.

"Ouch!" I know that voice.

"Kenji, are you alright?"

"No I am not! Why don't you watch where you're swinging that thing?" I didn't think I hit him that hard.

"Anyways, I guess some condolences are in order for having won over another of my potential recruits to your feminist side of the force." And here he goes off again about feminist conspiracies.

"What are you talking about Kenji."

"Come on Satou. I know all about how you and Nakai have paired yourselves off. And it seems like the news it traveling throughout our class." Is that why my classmates were acknowledging me more than usual this morning?

"K-kenji, I don't know where you got this idea but it's un-foundational."

"Ah, trying to deny it I see. Just like I knew you would, which is why I have these." I hear him shuffle through what must be his bag.

"These photos are all I need. They show you having secret rendezvous with Hisao in town." He shoves something in my face as though I could see it.

"Y-you were following us?"

"Of course, I always look out for a fellow he-man."

"Kenji, I'm telling you it's nothing like that. Hisao was just helping me go into town because Hanako was busy." I stand with my most confident composure.

"Likely story. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but I'll continue to keep an eye on you." I feel his breath in my face; he must be sternly eyeing me up. "Mark my words! I won't let you get the better of me."

"Fine, just say it don't spray it." I hear him storm off in frustration. "Same, old Kenji."

Finishing with the final stretch of my walk I ponder what Kenji had just said. Does it really appear like me and Hisao are together? I dwell on my thoughts. Remembering that day when Hisao and I walked to town, stopped at the convenience store, hehe…ran into Rin. I really did enjoy the time I spent with him. But…I know Hanako really likes him. She hasn't told me directly, but ever since he tried to talk to her for the first time in the library I have noticed a certain aura radiating from her. I want them to have a chance, at least first, before I investigate this feeling any longer. I take my seat just as class is about to begin.

As soon as class ends I head for the tea-room. The hallways are full of the hustle-n-bustle of students rushing to get outside and enjoy the warmth. I continue to hear their voices and footsteps even when turning to the secluded portion of the building where the tea-room is located. When I arrive, I begin making some tea when I feel a warm presence enter the room.

"Hanako, is that you?" Her presence really has gotten warmer as of late but it seems like she is not alone.

"I'm here as well, Lilly. How's your day been thus far?"

I feel the warmth of the sun coming in from the window. The aroma of tea and sandwiches fills the air.

"Hanako, would you like some tea?"

"Huhh…."

"I said would you care for some tea."

"Y-yes…oh, sorry I was ummm…just spaced out there for a second."

I chuckle a bit. It sounds to me like she hasn't taken her mind off Hisao ever since we sat down. I wonder if she has heard the rumors as well? I pour some tea into her cup and continue the conversion I had been having with Hisao. Apparently, he had also gotten wind of Kenji's little story and was apologizing for any discomfort it had been causing me. I politely reject the need for such, as I am just as much a part of the misunderstanding; if not more. The next time I took a sip of my tea I could tell we had been talking for a while. It's already this cold? Hanako hadn't been much a part of the conversations we were having. In fact, I sometimes lost track that she was even there while listening to one of Hisao's tales of his youth. He still hasn't told me the full story on how he ended up at Yamaku, but I'll leave that for now. I know he will tell me when he is ready and there is no sense in rushing such a personal topic.

*Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong* "Oh, that must be the end of lunch."

Through the window I could hear the students starting to crowd back into the school. Some were protesting how they wished it could have lasted longer, but I don't think their wish will come true anytime soon. I start clearing the table and insist that Hanako and Hisao head back while I finish; otherwise they would be late for sure. Miyagi would understand, but I'm not too sure about Muto in this case. Then again, knowing him, he might not mind too much. They refuse, of course. Both of them have the same kind heart and aura; I would love to see them get together. That idea of Kenji's begins to cloud my mind again. I enjoy spending time with Hisao but does it really look like I have that sort of deeper connection with him. I feel my cheeks slightly getting warmer as a small though of Hisao and me as a couple pops in to my head.

"We'll be heading back to class Lilly. Do want us to accompany you?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be fine. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

"W-we'll be fine Lilly. Please, take care now."

"Hehe, I will." I hear them exit the room as I put the final cup in its place. I pick up my cane I left leaning against the wall and make my way back to class. "I hope they make it in time."

Seems as though people were starting to disband the rumors about Hisao and me when they found out the source was Kenji. This isn't the first time he has started a rumor like this and probably won't be the last. I pack up my things and begin heading out to the garden. I would have gone to see Hanako but she told me she was probably going to be finishing her book today so I didn't want to distract her. Besides, today would be the perfect time to admire the garden. The smell of the roses and lilies are their strongest on days like these. Along the way a few people acknowledged the rumors and apologized for spreading them so readily. For some odd reason I felt a little sad to know that they had been disbanded. No, no matter how much I think about it Hanako deserves this opportunity more. Her life has been filled with much more loneliness than my ever will, anything that makes her happy makes me happy. Despite my self-denial my mind continues to dwell on Hisao.

Upon reaching the garden I take a seat on a bench next to what should be some lilacs. I could tell by the strong scent that I was correct. The sun was radiating down warming my entire body. It feels so nice. The warmth and smell of the flowers make an excellent combination, what could possibly make this day any better.

"May I share this seat with you?" A familiar voice sparks my interest.

"H-hisao?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Of course, please sit."

Even with the sun's rays beating down I could feel the heat from Hisao's body. This wasn't a big bench so we were practically touching each other.

"What brings you to this area of the school?"

"Well, originally I got pulled by Misha and Shizune to help them with some SC related work but then I was kicked out. I think it was because of something I said to Shizune."

"I'm sure that's not the case. I've never known you to say anything offensive."

"You have only known me for a while though."

"I can just tell." I let out a chuckle disguising what I know to be a slight blush.

"Really. That's a pretty good talent you've got there then." He laughs to match the pace of my own. "The flowers are beautiful today aren't they?"

"From what I can tell."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lilly. I should have thought..."

"Don't mention it Hisao. I might not be able to see the colors but I can imagine them as an outline."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Even though I can't see the shape of something, by touching it I can picture an outlined image in my mind. Allow me to demonstrate." I take Hisao's hand and hold it in my own. "I see five fingers attached to a broad hand, with a little hair on the back, hehe."

"And you're able to picture that in your mind?"

"Exactly, and by doing that I'm able to predict what something would look like if I could see; ignoring the color of course."

"Then why don't you try to picture my face." He lifts my hands to his face.

"O-okay then."

I move my hands steadily through his hair then on towards his ears and cheeks. His face is harm. I would suspect him of blushing if it wasn't for the heat; that must have been the culprit. I continue running my hands across his eyes, then nose and finally his lips. They are soft, very soft. They start to move.

(mumbling) "Got a good enough picture?" I slowly retract my hands; now trembling themselves.

"Yeah, you don't seem… too ugly."

"Wait, you're joking right?" I start to laugh and Hisao joins along after he realizes my joke.

"You look like a handsome man to me."

I once again feel my face start to get warm. I am picturing the outline of this man in my head. My heart is now starting to thump louder. Wait, I can't let these feelings take over. I have to be strong for Hanako's sake.

"Thanks for the compliment Lilly. I guess I'll be heading back to the dorms now. Kenji wanted to discuss something with me today and I think it is the best time to straighten out these rumors at the source. Also, I might have a chance to get back some of the money he owes me."

I felt the bench spring up slightly from the loss of weight.

"Knowing him, he will probably have some sort of excuse for not paying you."

"Guess I should try anyways. See you tomorrow Lilly."

"Alright then, talk to you later."

He left. My heart finally begins to return to its normal rhythm. I still want Hanako to have a chance with Hisao but I don't think it's healthy for me to bottle these feelings inside. No matter how much I continue to deny their existence they persist. Perhaps a cold shower will clear my head. I fixate myself from the bench and make my way towards the dorms.

After drying off I put on my pajamas and lay down on the bed. Today has been interesting indeed. First Kenji spreads a rumor, and then I have a moment with Hisao that makes me believe Kenji's tale isn't of total fiction. My eyelids start to feel heavy. I could continue to bottle up my feelings but that only has seemed to make things worse. My body feels like it has started relaxing. But I can't ignore Hanako's feelings either; let alone what Hisao might think. My lavender scented outlet plug-in sooths my senses. He probably just sees me as a friend. My eyelids are finally stuck shut. Oh, what do I do? *tick...tick…tick*


	4. A Day in the Life of Emi

**A Day in the Life of Emi**

(Deep breathing) It's cold out this morning. I take another left turn. My breathing is starting to pick up as my heart's timing matches my step. Another left turn. I continue this process until I see someone approaching from the distance. He's finally arrived. The pace of my run starts to slow to a jog and finally hits a stop. My body forces itself to make up for the oxygen it had failed to gather while running. (Deep breathing) By the time the figure reaches me, my breathing has slowed to a crawl.

(Yawning) "Morning Emi."

"Hisao, don't tell me you stayed up late last night."

"Well I did have some work to finish."

"You had all didn't you do it then?"

"Kenji was using my room as a blockade for most of yesterday; so I spent the time trying to kick him out."

"Hehe, I could see that as being a problem. Anyways, you look really tired. Maybe we should pass on you running today."

"Really?"

"No." I chuckle as Hisao looks like he just had the chair pulled from underneath him. I'm already to go but I watch as Hisao stretches his leg and other muscles. Those soccer shorts really look good on him. We soon step onto the track and start with a light jog. Slowly, our pace starts to quicken to a light run.

"Come on Hisao, you can do better than that." He still looks tired but I'm not going to let that stop him from at least getting some exercise. I break out into a full run and leave him far behind eventually lapping him. I decide to continue running alongside him instead of passing.

"Here, I guess I can run next to you and keep company. You can be done when you do as many laps as me."

(panting) "Isn't that a little unlikely seeing as you just completely lapped me?"

"Fast in the mind but not in the legs." I laugh and he laughs alongside me with a more sarcastic tone.

After about 2 times around the track, I see Hisao starting to have a hard time. I ease up a bit and allow him to get ahead of me eventually to the point where he was right behind me. His breathing is so heavy I feel his exhalations reaching my back. I stop dead on the spot and turn around but Hisao isn't paying any attention to where he was going. "His…" *crash*

My eyes had closed from the sudden impact. I felt something heavy lying on my chest that was all sweaty. A heavy breathing noise was all I could hear followed shortly by a slight moan. The weight suddenly leaves my chest but is replaced by another warm feeling on my right…breast. My eyes slowly open at the same time as another pair across from me. I see myself reflected in the blue ocean that is before me; then I feel something squeezing a particular spot on my body.

"Hmmmm" I feel a sensation I haven't felt before. It's so warm. The blue pools I had been looking into before, make their way towards my chest.

"Ahhhhhh" He retracts himself from my body faster than if he had touched a hot stove. "E-emi…I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I…I…" He suddenly grabs his chest and clenches his teeth.

"Hisao!" moved over to him as quickly as I could. This is just like last time; it was my fault all my fault. "Hisao, speak to me! Oh, I have to get someone." He grabs my arm before I could call for help.

(Panting) "I…I'll be alright Emi. Just a moment of shock that all." He begins to regain his composure.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I can't help feeling responsible for his predicament. "I feel like this is my fault, I…I shouldn't have pushed you so much in the running and then stop without any notice."

"It's alright Emi." My own pulse starts to increase. "You were only trying to push me because you want me to become stronger. Besides, it is I who should have been watching where I was running." He gives me a light smile as he picks himself off the ground. "It's getting close to class time. Why don't we head back and get ready. I would hate to not have taken a shower before class; considering how sweaty I am." He extends his hand to help me which I accept without delay. I'm surprised he has the strength to lift me up after what just happened.

On the way back towards the dorm I continually ask Hisao if he is alright. He just smiles and gives me the same response as before. I really got to learn to not push him so hard; especially after his first episode on the track. I know that was my fault. Stupid Emi! Why do you always have to be in such a rush?

"You know, Emi. Sometimes the best things in life are those that we have to slow down in order to acknowledge. Otherwise, you'll just pass them by without even knowing they exist."

I look at him wondering if he had just read my thoughts. That was exactly what I needed to hear. I had always been in a rush my entire life, yet never took much time to appreciate the little things. Moments such as this walk with Hisao, the times at the track in the morning, or maybe even what happened just a moment ago. My face starts to slightly fill with blood giving my cheeks a light red color. I attempt to hide it from Hisao but I know he saw.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone about our accident today." I can tell that he was blushing as well. "This will just be a secret between you and me. No one else will ever know, agreed?" I slightly hesitate at the thought of a secret that only Hisao and I would share.

"Agreed."

We soon reach the division between our respective dorms and part ways. My mind is still thinking of the incident that occurred no less than ten minutes ago. Should I have responded differently? I'm getting a little thirsty. I reach into bag to find my water bottle when a small box makes its way into my hand.

"Oh no." I dash back to where I had just come from, into the boy's dorm, then head towards Hisao's room. I knock on the door.

"Kenji for the last time, I already said I don't have any more money." The door opens mid-sentence with a shirtless Hisao coming out from behind. I see several scars coving the section of his chest where his heart would be located.

"E-emi?" He quickly closes the door. "Give me just a second."

Those scars. I know Hisoa has a bad heart but it looks as though it is more serious than I thought. It looked as though he had been through drastic surgery at some point. He must have dealt with a lot of pain both physically and mentally. The door opens again with Hisao now wearing a white undershirt.

"Sorry, about that. I ummm…just don't like to be seen by girls without my shirt on. I guess you could call me shy in some way, haha." He tried to laugh it off but I knew the real reason he didn't want to be seen. Hisao has asked me after his first episode to not tell anyone about his heart. I haven't even told Rin. "Earth to Emi, come in Emi."

"Huh…"

"You came here for some reason?"

"Oh, I wanted to give this to you earlier but I forgot." I take out the small box from my bag.

"What is it?" He opens it. "This is a lunchbox?"

"Yeah, I made it for you earlier this morning. I filled it with some good, healthy stuff for you."

"It looks delicious; I didn't know you could cook Emi."

"Well, I dabble."

"Thanks Emi. I know it will taste exceptional. Would you like me to eat with you and Rin on the roof today?"

"I actually have a meeting with the track team during lunch so I wouldn't be there and I think Rin is going to be in the art room but I'm not too sure."

"Alright, thanks again for the lunch though."

Hisao and I each exchange our goodbyes and I head back to my room. I look at the clock on my way out of the dorm.

"Damn, I'm going to be late."

Today's classes went as normal. The events of this morning still ponder themselves in my brain. I look at my chest. They seem so small; even Rin has a bigger bust then me. I had always used this fact as an advantage in running; since it gave me an advantage over some of the other big, breasted girls. However, what I have learnt from any manga or anime I've seen, it always seems to be that the guys favor bigger breasts. Just look at poor Mayumi from Shuffle! in comparison to the other girls. I don't believe I'm that extremely disliked by men because of their size. I thought some people liked this look though. *huh* If only I could magically make them bigger, you know, for Hisao's sake.

The sun continued its onslaught of heat; even while it was getting near its time to set. I completed my 10th lap around the track. Running has always been my best time to think. I take a break to tighten my braces and take a swig of water. I see someone walking in the distance towards me. The person was wearing a boy's uniform and at first I thought it to be Hisao but when the light around the image came into focus I knew who it was.

"Hi Rin!" I wave to her. She waits until she is almost at my position to respond.

"You're practicing this late?"

"Actually, I had just wanted to clear my head. By the way, why are you out here?"

"I was heading back to the dorms."

"But, they're in the opposite direction."

"I felt like taking the scenic route."

"That's not very efficient, you would have gotten there faster had you just headed straight there."

"You know, sometimes the best things in life are those that we have to slow down in order to acknowledge. Otherwise, you'll just pass them by without even knowing they exist." That's exactly what Hisao said to me this morning. Is this where he got it from or was it the other way around? "Now that I told you, what is it you're thinking about?"

I really didn't want to talk to Rin about what I was truly thinking about. I promised Hisao that I wouldn't speak a word but I could talk about part of it.

"Well, do I look a little childish to you?"

"As in the pigtails, your height, bust size…"

"I think I get the picture."

"You're only the age you feel. The body is always something that can changed, heck they make a business out of the practice. Doctors make millions of dollars forming superficial beauty and age. Those people will die the same time no matter what they look like. How one feels however can transcend that appearance. You're body can be fifty yet you still maintain the same youth as when you were a teen. Sometimes you are childish and sometimes you're very mature." She smiles.

"Thanks Rin, that helps a bit. However, I still feel like I would prefer to look more physically developed in some cases."

"What prompted that conclusion?"

What should I say? Maybe I could bend my promise a little.

"It has to do with Hisao and umm…his condition."

"I knew the problem was in his pants."

"Wait, what, no that's not what I'm talking about."

(Mumbling to self) "So there's still a chance."

"What did you say Rin?"

"So there were ants in his pants."

"Rin! Stop getting the wrong idea." She gives a relieved look like she avoided something. "Never mind, I'll just be heading straight back to the dorm to shower now." As I pack up my stuff and have already started heading back, Rin's voice reaches me once more.

"Don't let Hisao's ants get to you as well. I suggest you fall asleep with your head facing the north."

"What for?"

"I hear that if you do that and make a wish, you'll be blessed by the gods." She smiles and continues on her initial path as I head back to my room.

By the time I returned to my room, after washing, the sky had turned dark. It looked as though it had gotten cold. That seems very unusual after having been such a warm day. I prepare for bed and make sure my gym clothes are laid out for tomorrow's run. I lie in bed simply thinking and breathing.

"North, huh." I think about which way is north and shift in bed so my head is facing its direction. This isn't the most comfortable position as it causes me to scrunch up to fit my whole body on the bed. "If this works please allow me to be more physically appealing in Hisao's eyes. Even if I can't be seen physically, please let him see me for the age I feel." Sleep starts to overcome my tired body. "But most importantly, please take care of Hisao. I…I love hi…" The words drift away into the empty night and so do I.


	5. A Day in the Life of Rin

"Oh Hisao, your shoulder is so strong yet soft."

"I must admit they have been getting a bit flabby."

"Everyone loves jello after all."

"Hey, they're not that bad nor do they taste like jello."

"I think they do," I begin nibbling at his shoulder. "Tastes like Hisao flavor."

"They don't even have a flavor like that."

"It's like how they say everything tastes like chicken."

"I don't think that applies in this case. What I would like to taste though is Rin flavor," His eyes turn to me and then make their way towards my neck. His lips start nibbling at the skin making their way towards my ear. "Delicious."

"T-trying to take advantage of a girl with no arms. I can't push you away in refute."

"You wouldn't do that if you could," He was right. "Now, I wish to taste the sweetest piece of this delicacy."

He begins moving towards my lips and I close my eyes in wait of his kiss; it never comes.

A dream, the same dream I have had ever since the school festival. It has gradually gotten longer every night and tonight I almost had him. It seems as though in reality we have started to spend more time together but I haven't seen any movement away from friendship. I thought it was fine the way things were but when the mind is free to dream, real thoughts are utilized. That's what mother always said anyways. I'm beginning to think that she was right.

The room was cold from the open window but I didn't mind. In fact, I enjoy the cold and winter. The snow erases all existence in a blanket of white and washes away the old world to make way for a new. I soon notice the clock on the foot of my bed.

"Looks like I'm going to be late for class again."

I begin getting myself dressed and make my way to the classrooms. It started getting warmer as I made my way to class. It appears like it is only going to get warmer so I guess I'll eat in the art room today. Emi said something about a sports meeting during lunch. Honestly what would they have to meet about, we have the best disabled sports team in the area. Actually, the only disabled sports team in the area; perhaps the entire country. Soon after, I finally make it to class without receiving a tardy. Praise the mighty conch.

Emi had prepared a lunch for me and I told her I was going to eat in the art room. She figured I would say such and ran off to her meeting. It had appeared to me that she had something on her mind but I left things as they were. I took my normal seat on the desk by the window and looked out to the school grounds as I began enjoying my lunch. I noticed a pair of bodies standing by the sports storage shed. One of them was sporting blue hair and the other with an unnatural pink and what appeared to be drills coming out of her head. Wait, that's umm Hakamichi and her loudmouthed companion Mikado. It looks like they are waiting for someone or something. I didn't think Haka's world domination plans would be starting this early and it looks like she enlisted the powers of the Sith to help her.

"I would have thought they wore cloaks but I guess a sweater works too."

The figure passes something to Mikado and vice versa. The figure then leaves by barrel-rolling into the bushes before springing up in a yelp I could hear. I didn't think the Sith had sunk that low in looking for members; must have been someone else. I continue eating my lunch thinking about what I had just seen. Perhaps this calls for the private investigation of Rin Tezuka. The bell rings and I leave having finished off my lunch only to still be hungry. I guess when they say man can't live on bread alone they also meant women. Perhaps a piece of chocolate cake would be enough to seduce my craving. There is only one problem, no cake. I begin making my way towards class as I don't think people are to forgiving about being late twice in a row.

I was walking down the halls after class when a swift scent of alcohol lingered in the air. I had known some students to smuggle alcohol into the school like that Kenji and others but who would be foolish enough to let it be this strong in the school? I follow my nose to a room with the door slightly cracked open. I take a peek inside and see several familiar faces.

"Does anyone smell that?"

It appears as if Hisao is helping the girls fold letters of some kind. It also appears that he smells the same thing I do but where is it coming from?

"I know that smell. Shizune…you smell...you smell…like my father's alcohol cabinet. Do you drink Shizune?"

Haha, the great case is solved. She was getting alcohol from that person in the hood earlier.

"Hicchan, can't you recognize a beautiful perfume when you smell one!"

"Per-perfume? Why would she be wearing perfume?"

"Don't you like it, Hicchan!"

An alcohol smelling perfume, this is really interesting. I wonder if it comes in a scotch scent. Just then I notice Hakamichi starting to look red as if her head was about to explode like a shaken soda cap.

"Evacuate, evacuate, women and children first! That means you Hicchan!"

Oh great, they're heading for the door. There is nowhere to hide; except. A large paper recyclable bin is behind me. I dive into it as quickly as I could; a perfect fit. The two soon bust out the door.

"This is not going to be pretty."

I hear a loud noise coming from inside the room. We have lift off ladies and gentlemen. Hard to believe a mute can make so much of a racket. It would appear that Hisao didn't like the new perfume. I'll make a mental note of that for future reference.

I waited until the two parted and relieved myself from my little hiding place. I had tried to search out where Hisao went but it was no use. I decided to head back to the dorms by the scenic route. The heat was still working to its extent while I made my way towards to track. I remember Emi looking like something was on her mind so she might just be there. She normally thinks her best while running and it appeared she needed that much. Upon approach I notice a lone body running around the track.

"Hi Rin!" I hear her voice in the distance but don't reply until I reach her.

"You're practicing this late?"

"Actually, I had just wanted to clear my head," I knew it. "By the way, why are you out here?"

"I was heading back to the dorms."

"But, they're in the opposite direction."

"I felt like taking the scenic route."

"That's not very efficient, you would have gotten there faster had you just headed straight there."

"You know, sometimes the best things in life are those that we have to slow down in order to acknowledge. Otherwise, you'll just pass them by without even knowing they exist," She seemed to look like she was thinking about something. "Now that I told you, what is it you're thinking about?"

"Well, do I look a little childish to you?" That seems like a first for Emi to worry about her appearance.

"As in the pigtails, your height, bust size…"

"I think I get the picture," I seemed to have struck a chord.

"You're only the age you feel. The body is always something that can changed, heck they make a business out of the practice. Doctors make millions of dollars forming superficial beauty and age. Those people will die the same time no matter what they look like. How one feels however can transcend that appearance. You're body can be fifty yet you still maintain the same youth as when you were a teen. Sometimes you are childish and sometimes you're very mature." I give her a slight smile but now I'm starting to wonder why she would worry about her appearance so much.

"Thanks Rin, that helps a bit. However, I still feel like I would prefer to look more physically developed in some cases."

"What prompted that conclusion?"

"It has to do with Hisao and umm…his condition."

"I knew the problem was in his pants."

"Wait, what, no that's not what I'm talking about."

"So there's still a chance," mumbling to myself.

"What did you say Rin?" I think she heard me umm, I have to think…

"So there were ants in his pants."

"Rin! Stop getting the wrong idea."

It looks like she bought it. I breathe a sigh of slight relief before she continues.

"Never mind, I'll just be heading straight back to the dorm to shower now." As she begins to walk away I notice she still doesn't look to happy. I wonder if Hisao really did do something to make her like this.

"Don't let Hisao's ants get to you as well. I suggest you fall asleep with your head facing the north."

"What for?"

"I hear that if you do that and make a wish, you'll be blessed by the gods."

I smile to her and continue on my initial path. I hope she feels better tomorrow.

My expedition takes me to the woods on the opposite side of the school grounds and eventually I start making my way back towards the dorms. The sun was starting to wane in the distance when I noticed a lone female figure standing by my mural. Have they come to admire it? I think back to when Hisao and I had watched people go by during the festival. I was hoping that more people would have critiqued my work be it good or bad. Just a few verbal comments would have been nice from people other than Hisao; he seemed to be one of only a few. Those friends of Nomiya were really specific and used words I didn't even recognize. To me art isn't as simple as they make it appear.

Upon seeing the girl more clearly I feel a sense of hunger coming back to me. She has her head turned to the side looking at the mural so I turn mine as well.

"I think it looks better this way as well," She jumps like a frightened kitten in a dog show.

"R-rin, how long have you been here?"

"Well, it was several years ago when my parents decided they wanted to have…."

"N-no….that's not what I meant."

I continue looking at my mural seeing if there was something peculiar that she was searching for. Don't tell me Hisao told her about that bunny he said he could see. Try as I might I never could picture this image he spoke of. I hear her faint voice say something as she left but not loud enough to make out. I sigh and think, 'another one runs away from Rin Tezuka.' Seems my batting average for keeping people around is at an all-time low recently.

"It seems you really can't find that rabbit can you," His voice causes me to turn abruptly around.

"Who says I was wabbit hunting?"

"Since when did you become Elmer Fudd?"

"Well I can't grow a mustache, or is that how you like your women," He smiles and walks beside me. "You know, you're advice really paid off today."

"I need more information than that. I am full of so many philosophical sayings after all."

"The one about taking life slow in order to appreciate it. I used it on Emi today," He looks like he is thinking for a moment and then turns back to me. "She also seemed to be affected by how you see her body."

"W-what do you mean?" He starts getting nervous as though he is hiding something.

"Were you two having a wrestling match?"

"Why would we…Good heavens nothing like that Rin!"

"Okay, but Emi did mention something about your condition. Did you have another episode?"

I had become more aware of Hisao's condition. I didn't pay much attention to it when I first met him but over time I looked into it and found out that he is definitely worse off than me. I can live without worries but he has to deal with the thought of potentially dying at any moment. My stomach started to growl.

"How about we deal with your hunger condition first," He looks at me with those caring eyes. He really does try to live by his own motto of enjoying the time you have. "Don't tell Emi but I secretly have a bit of chocolate cake in my room if you would like to share."

"I do enjoy cake. It's so light and fluffy, almost like you are eating a cloud."

"Have you ever tried eating a cloud?"

"Fog is a cloud, just close to the ground. You open your mouth like this and bite," I make a motion of snapping something out of the air. *cough, cough*

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Bugs don't taste as good as a cloud. Now, about that cake."

On our way to Hisao's room he asked if I'd mind helping him try and get his money back from his friend Kenji.

"I wouldn't really call him a friend. More like a bad acquaintance."

We arrive at a door where we hear several loud noises.

"It sounds like he is wrestling with a panda in there."

"Now where would he get a panda?"

*thump, crash* "Save me!"

"Okay, maybe your point has some validity," He pounds on the door. "Kenji, what's going on in there? The doors locked, I can't get in."

Quiet instills the room and not a sound is heard, until.

"The feminists have breached the walls! Send all available units to the front line! The pink destruction is here!"

I had heard stories about his deluded acts but never thought him to be a true psycho. Then again he could be right, not like I'm in the loop or anything. Hisao didn't seem as worried as he was before.

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" I guess those stories about him are true.

"I'm telling you, save yourselves!" *thud* Then all was quiet.

"Yep, he's as drunk as a pirate in a galley of rum. Let's leave him be. I'll ask for my money in the future."

"You certainly have interesting friends. Is that why you were so inept on lounging with me during the Festival?"

"What? Don't even think something like that. You're nothing like him. You have your own unique way of looking at things. He just…well…I've got nothing."

"So the great philosopher can't explain everything. Then again, can anything really be explained?"

"There is the Rin I know. *grumble, grumble* Now I'm getting hungry. Let's head in before we run into another interesting predicament."

Hisao's room looked plain but then I notice multiple jars of pills lining the desk.

"Those all for your pants problem?" I joke but I knew what they were for.

"How many times are you going to think there is a problem down there?"

"Until you prove me wrong," What did I just say? I wasn't thinking at all and it just blurted out. He looks at me, shocked at first but then starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The only way I would be able to prove that is to do something that would probably kill me. It would have to have a reason more than just your curiosity."

I didn't believe he would laugh it off like that but also to make a comment like he did. Do I not appeal to him enough? Perhaps a 'full' body is what he would like to embrace. I see him looking for a response so I change the subject.

"So…umm where is this hidden cake of yours?"

"Just inside this cabinet," He pulls a small half-eaten chocolate cake with what appears to be the word CAKE written on it. Honestly, who writes the word cake on a cake? He then pulls a few paper plates and plastic forks out the drawer. "Now remember, don't tell Emi. She would kill me if you do and that kind of defeats the purpose of what she is doing."

That brought me back to the topic of earlier.

"As I was saying before, Emi mentioned something about your real condition," His face turned pale and then slightly red before replying.

"Well, I had a faint episode on the track today and she was just worried about me. It wasn't a big deal so I didn't worry about going to the nurse," He sets down the knife he was cutting with. "I feel so feeble at times. Why did this happen to me?" I've got to say something. "Like I'm going to fall apart by running just one extra step…"

"Push on."

"What?"

"Push on Hisao. Maybe not in a physical way, but you do have to get past it. We're here for a reason and a short time, just like those fireworks. Remember?"

"And we should make do with what time we have to shine as best we can."

"Besides, we wouldn't have gotten to meet each other if it wasn't the way it is," He smiles at me as we enjoy our cake.

We spoke for some time then and I left before we would get in trouble. On the way back to my room I kept thinking about Hisao and his condition. I could only imagine what he has dealt with, yet can't. It's improbable, no impossible to think of.

I arrive in my room only to plant myself face first into my pillow. I don't feel like changing. My continued thoughts clash with my feelings. I am reminded of the faint time we have, could be many years or a few days. I wish to enter my dream world where time wasn't a factor. You could dream about a full life yet in reality it is only a few hours. Is this really the dream and the rest reality? I wish it was, for there I could be with someone I care for without such thoughts in tow.

(flashback several years)

"Do dreams really come true mother?"

"As long as you believe Rin, as long as you believe."


	6. A Day in the Life of Hisao

**A Day in the Life of Hisao**

"Ugh, stupid Kenji and his feminist ideas caused me to stay awake almost straight through the night. Why would it be that my room made a better barricade than his own?"

I slowly rise from my bed. The room is holds a slight chill but I don't mind. I look over to my desk where the pills which keep me going lay. Now which ones do I need today? I take a list out of the drawer and look it over. So that one is the pink one, the other the blue and also that puke green colored one. The guys who make these things must really have interesting taste for I'm sure they color these things. I take a bottle of water out from under my bed and pop each pill. The clock on my desk is flashing 12:00.

"Crap, I forgot to reset my clock after Kenji unplugged everything. Emi isn't going to be too happy if I show up late. Those puppy-dog eyes will get to me for sure."

I dig my watch out of the drawn and see that I woke up on time. Guess my internal clock is already getting used to these morning runs. I change and head out the door.

I was still a bit tired after spending much of the night unable to fall asleep and let it show with my greeting to Emi.

"Morning Emi," yawning.

"Hisao, don't tell me you stayed up late last night."

"Well I did have some work to finish."

"You had all weekend. Why didn't you do it then?"

"Kenji was using my room as a blockade for most of yesterday; so I spent the time trying to kick him out."

"Hehe, I could see that as being a problem. Anyways, you look really tired. Maybe we should pass on you running today."

"Really?" I start to feel a slight ray of hope shining on my life.

"No," those hopes burn up faster than dried pine needles.

Her face is just too cute to resist as I start my stretches. She averts her eyes whenever she notices me looking at her. She really is a cute one. After I finish my stretches we begin with a slight jog and then slowly pick up the pace.

"Come on Hisao, you can do better than that."

I'm still a little tired so sluggish I am but Emi didn't have to go ahead of me like that. It is always nice to have someone to talk to when running. Eventually she laps me but decides to stick by me this time. Who would have thought I would be running again; even if it is only a slight run and with a cute girl such as this. A scene of the faithful day that changed my life replayed itself in my mind. Emi cuts the film off abruptly.

"Here, I guess I can run next to you and keep company. You can be done when you do as many laps as me."

"Isn't that a little unlikely seeing as you just completely lapped me?" I barely managed to get the words out as I was now starting to pant.

"Fast in the mind but not in the legs," I manage to pull off a slight laugh at her attempted humor.

After two more times around the track my head starts to go a little light. I can tell Emi is letting me run ahead of her so I can fulfill her little condition. Eventually I start coming up right behind her. My head is sagging to the ground but I push on. I keep telling myself, 'almost there,' when out of nowhere.

"His…" *crash*

My head aches like there is no tomorrow as my heart starts to beat faster. What was it I hit? Breathing heavily I try and pick myself off the ground but instead of feeling the texture of the track something soft and smooth takes its place. My eyes open slowly only to be met by a beautiful green shine that could make anyone loose themselves…wait something isn't right here. My hand instinctly squeezes what I know to be…my eyes wander down to where my hand is and the next sound confirms my suspicion.

"Hmmmm," It was Emi's breast!

"Ahhhhhh," I quickly retract my hand and stumble backwards. "E-emi…I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I…I…," Oh no.

I grab my chest and clench my teeth. Am I really going to die here? My heart starts beating totally out of pace but it didn't seem like any of the other times. This time it seemed…different, not a pain but just real sense of pleasure. No way am I getting off on a heart attack.

"Hisao!" Emi races over to where I landed after my retreat. Her eyes are full of tears and she is acting hysterical. "Hisao, speak to me! Oh, I have to get someone," I grab her arm before she runs away. My heart stood silent for a second and then started to act as though nothing but the fatigue of running took a toll.

I…I'll be alright Emi. Just a moment of shock that all."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She's still on high alert. "I feel like this is my fault, I…I shouldn't have pushed you so much in the running and then stop without any notice."

"It's alright Emi," She looks at me with tears still in her eyes. "You were only trying to push me because you want me to become stronger. Besides, it is I who should have been watching where I was running," I smile at her. "It's getting close to class time. Why don't we head back and get ready. I would hate to not have taken a shower before class; considering how sweaty I am." After having picked myself off the ground I reach out to give Emi a hand. She accepts and I pull her up of my own strength. It was as if I have become completely re-energized.

On the way back to the dorm Emi was constantly asking me if I was alright. She looked sad so I kept reassuring her that everything was fine.

"You know, Emi. Sometimes the best things in life are those that we have to slow down in order to acknowledge. Otherwise, you'll just pass them by without even knowing they exist," she blushes which in turn reminds me of another issue. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone about our accident today." I also begin blushing after recalling those events. "This will just be a secret between you and me. No one else will ever know, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Emi and I had split before our corresponding dorms and I had just returned from the shower. I was half dressed for class when there was a knock at the door. I figured it was Kenji because he had just asked me for money last night and again in the bathroom. He sure is a persistent one. As I open the door I begin my rant.

"Kenji for the last time, I already said I don't have any more money." I stop and stare a good 5 seconds at who my guest was. Emi! I was shirtless so she could see the scars on my chest plain as day. "E-emi?" I slam the door when I realize what has happened. "Give me just a second." I frantically pick up my shirt and throw it on. I always said I wouldn't be ashamed of these scars but when the time came to it, I was. I guess this is how Hanako feels all the time, except she can't hide it as well as I can. I open the door once again.

"Sorry, about that. I ummm…just don't like to be seen by girls without my shirt on. I guess you could call me shy in some way, haha." I try to pull out a fake laugh but it seems that Emi already knows the reasons. She looks spaced out so I try to pull her back. "Earth to Emi, come in Emi."

"Huh…"

"You came here for some reason?"

"Oh, I wanted to give this to you earlier but I forgot." I notice a small box in her hands.

"What is it?" I open it up. "This is a lunchbox?"

"Yeah, I made it for you earlier this morning. I filled it with some good, healthy stuff for you."

"It looks delicious; I didn't know you could cook Emi."

"Well, I dabble."

She is so kind, always looking out for my health. Sometimes she over does it, but I know it's only because she cares. I wonder if she wants me to eat with her today.

"Thanks Emi. I know it will taste exceptional. Would you like me to eat with you and Rin on the roof today?"

"I actually have a meeting with the track team during lunch so I wouldn't be there and I think Rin is going to be in the art room but I'm not too sure."

"Alright, thanks again for the lunch though."

We exchange goodbyes and I get back to preparing for class. I had heard of girls preparing lunches for the guy they like but could this really be the reason. My mind flashes back to this morning. It wouldn't be too bad you know.

I enter class 3-3 before the bell rings to find Hanako sitting in the back of the room reading a book. I decide to go say hello and see what she was doing for lunch since I would rather not get pulled into another Council lunch. More than likely I'd end up paying again and Emi's lunch looks so tasteful I'd rather enjoy it today.

"Hey Hanako, how are you this morning?"

"Ah, Hisao…umm…good morning. I-I'm doing fine; how about you?"

"Oh, you know same old same old," I let out a laugh before hearing the rest of the students arrive along with the bell. Looks like Mutou is late again. Then a sound like a bat in the night reaches my ears or should I say my eyes because I could practically see the source without having to turn around.

"Hicchan!"

Misha appeared to be a loud one from the start and it seems that appearances are everything in this case.

"Hicchan!"

"Looks like I better get before Misha decides to force me to my seat. I'll talk to you later Hanako."

"S-sure."

I make my way towards the desk as Mutou finally decides to make his grand entrance.

"Sorry, to be late again but I was lost on the path of life."

That sounds so familiar yet I can't place my finger on the source. It was almost like it was read from a script. Oh well, another day another doughnut; and Misha had two, literally.

When the lunch bell rang Misha and Shizune had already left. I start packing up my things when I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

"Yes….oh, it's you Hanako."

"Y-yes…..well, I was kind of hoping…..that you would join me and Lilly for lunch today."

Looks like I didn't have to ask. I smile at her.

"Sure, I would love to join you guys. Shall we walk there together?"

"S-sure…of course," She was completely red in the face. Is she really this shy? I finish packing everything into my bag and stash it under the desk for safe keeping.

"Alright then, let's get going."

On our way to the tea room I notice that many of the students are rushing to get outside. It appeared really nice and warm out but I rather spend the time indoors with Lilly and Hanako. Upon arriving at the tea room we are immediately greeted by Lilly.

"Hanako, is that you?"

It still astounds me to know that Lilly knows when someone enters a room like that. We weren't particularly loud so maybe she has a sixth sense or something. I suppose I best let her know I'm here.

"I'm here as well, Lilly. How's your day been thus far?"

I start chatting with Lilly about a rumor involving her and me that supposedly Kenji had started. She wonders how I knew and I responded that a mole told me. That's right, straight from the mouth of the one who can't see but a few feet in front of him; Kenji. Along with hitting me up for money this morning he also laid on a warning to stay away from Lilly which lead into me hearing the entire rumor.

"Hanako, would you like some tea?"

"Huhh…."

"I said would you care for some tea."

"Y-yes…oh, sorry I was ummm…just spaced out there for a second."

Hanako looked as though something was on her mind. Throughout the rest of lunch I keep my eye on her. At times she would look sad or appear to be thinking about something. I remember the first time I spoke to her in the library and how she was so secluded from me but recently she has become more open. We had even been talking about reading the same book as if we belonged to a book club. There already is one of those at the school but I feel it's best for us to have our own. I haven't been talking to her much during lunch but while I attempt to strike a conversation with her…

*Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong* "Oh, that must be the end of lunch."

I pack up the empty lunch box of Emi's and help clean things up. Lilly had refused at first but Hanako and I ended up convincing her anyways. Mmmmm that lunch was actually very good. I'll have to thank Emi when I see her again. By the time we finished it as was almost time for class.

"We'll be heading back to class Lilly. Do want us to accompany you?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be fine. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

"W-we'll be fine Lilly. Please, take care now."

"Hehe, I will."

We leave but find ourselves hearing the final bell before reaching the classroom. If Mutou doesn't mind Hanako sometimes, I'm sure he won't mind us together. I spoke to soon.

"Well, where have you two been this fine evening? You know, never mind. Just… try not to let it happen too often."

He couldn't possibly be thinking what I think he is. I'm nothing like that and neither is Hanako. Impure thoughts start to fill my mind. No, no this will in no way do. Hanako is nice but would I really desire our friendship to go that far. She is kind and pure hearted. We share the same interests in books and other things but…her smiling face pops into my head. I look past the scars on her face, thinking about my own, she really is a beautiful girl. Her shyness for some reason really makes me like her more, so cute.

I had been sitting in my desk and was now being pestered by Misha about what Hanako and I did. Why is it that everyone thinks that when a guy is with a girl they must have obviously been doing something? I would rather listen to Mutou's lecture; okay maybe not.

Here we go again. Looks like I wasn't free of the Council duo today after all.

"Come on Hicchan, we got a lot of work to do today."

"But I thought the school festival was the hardest part and we were going to have a break now that it was over."

Those two were completely in sync destroying any excuse I could give them. A great warrior never surrenders but I'm more like a lvl 3 mage in this case. I feel as though I am being dragged to the Council room so I guess I have to help.

"Alright Hicchan, we need to get all of these letters stamped and mailed by tonight for the morning pickup."

"You have got to be…..how many of these things are there?"

"Enough for maybe…a couple hours."

"And this is why I said you need more than three people," no way am I staying here that long. Why can't they recruit a new member or two so this work is split up more? Then again, I wouldn't want someone to suffer the same cruel fate. Okay, I would if I got out of it.

"But it's so much fun just the three of us together."

"That's not the way I…..wait, where are you going Shizune?"

"She's going to get us some drinks, be grateful."

A drink would be nice. I decide to give in for another day.

"Looks like Shicchan is back!"

"What kind of drink did you get me, Shizune?"

I notice she isn't carrying anything but signs something to Misha instead.

"They were all out. Guess we have been drinking too much lately, Wahaha!"

Not only do I not get a drink but now I get to hear that laugh again. Is this a punishment because of this morning? I know karma to be a tricky thing but really I feel as though one of those laughs gives me the right to be invisible and sneak into the girls shower.

I guess Mutou might have me pegged better than I know myself.

"Anyways, let's get to these envelops right!"

Shizune sits relatively close to me. I feel her aura rubbing against mine before I smell something in the air.

"Does anyone smell that?" I continue taking sniffs of the air trying to find the source. "I know that smell. Shizune….," The smell was coming from her person but it can't be what I think it is. "You smell…*sniff*….you smell…*sniff*…like my father's alcohol cabinet. Do you drink Shizune?"

I can't believe Shizune to be a drinker. Where would she have gotten it from anyways? An idea pops into my head along with a confounded theory. No f****ing way. That would be impossible and yet I wouldn't put it past her.

"Hicchan, can't you recognize a beautiful perfume when you smell one!"

"Per-perfume? Why would she be wearing perfume?"

"Don't you like it, Hicchan!"

Is that what girls think guys want now of days; a perfume that smells of alcohol. I notice Shizune's face turning red. I'm actually really scared right now; no I'm down right frightened.

"Evacuate, evacuate, women and children first! That means you Hicchan!" Misha pushes me out the door. "This is not going to be pretty."

Misha closes the door and I could swear I saw a flash of light go off through the cracks. Misha and I agree it is best I don't go back but before leaving I hear something like the ruffling of papers. I turn my head but the source of the sound eludes me, guess my imagination is getting the best of me. A nice walk would do me good.

The sun really is making it hot in comparison to the cold morning. I feel like walking in the garden to clear my mind. Along the way a few people I never met before were apologizing for the rumor they were spreading about me and Lilly. They tell me that as soon as they heard it was Kenji who started the rumor they disbanded it quickly. It seems like many people have the same impression of the guy as I do. Upon reaching the garden I notice someone familiar on the bench.

"May I share this seat with you?"

"H-hisao?" Lilly looks caught off guard at first but she quickly regains her elegant style.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Of course, please sit."

I sit beside her exponentially close. The bench wasn't very big so we were practically touching each other. I try and strike up a conversation to clear the awkward phase but Lilly beats me to it.

"What brings you to this area of the school?"

"Well, originally I got pulled by Misha and Shizune to help them with some SC related work but then I was kicked out. I think it was because of something I said to Shizune." Not the smartest thing to mention the alcohol issue. That theory is still pondering in my mind. I wonder how many other students have access to alcohol on school grounds.

"I'm sure that's not the case. I've never known you to say anything offensive."

"You have only known me for a while though."

"I can just tell." She chuckles with a smile that reflects the sunlight.

"Really. That's a pretty good talent you've got there then." I laugh to match her before initiating a new topic. "The flowers are beautiful today aren't they?"

"From what I can tell."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lilly. I should have thought...," way to go numbskull. Commenting about what the flowers look like.

"Don't mention it Hisao. I might not be able to see the colors but I can imagine them as an outline."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Even though I can't see the shape of something, by touching it I can picture an outlined image in my mind. Allow me to demonstrate." She takes a hold of my right hand and starts moving her fingers between mine. I feel a warm sensation traveling from my hand, to my chest, and finally through the rest of my body. "I see five fingers attached to a broad hand, with a little hair on the back, hehe."

"And you're able to picture that in your mind?"

"Exactly, and by doing that I'm able to predict what something would look like if I could see; ignoring the color of course," she really is amazing. Perhaps I should let her get to know me better.

"Then why don't you try to picture my face." I lift her hands to my face. The blood rushes to my cheeks as soon as her hands make contact. I hope she doesn't notice.

"O-okay then."

She starts moving her hands through my hair and then to my ears. She stops on my cheeks for a bit before moving towards my eyes, then nose, and finally lips.

"Got a good enough picture?" She retracts her hands slowly. They look like they are shaking a bit but she neatly folds them in her lap as normal.

"Yeah, you don't seem… too ugly."

"Wait, you're joking right?" I begin laughing after realizing that she was joking.

"You look like a handsome man to me."

"Thanks for the compliment Lilly. I guess I'll be heading back to the dorms now. Kenji wanted to discuss something with me today and I think it is the best time to straighten out these rumors at the source. Also, I might have a chance to get back some of the money he owes me."

I stand up slowly and turn to Lilly as she spoke.

"Knowing him, he will probably have some sort of excuse for not paying you."

"Guess I should try anyways. See you tomorrow Lilly."

"Alright then, talk to you later."

I leave with my face still red hot. I can't believe I did that. I remember the feeling of her hands on my face; they were really soft.

My walk took more time than I thought it would. The sun was near setting so it probably would be best to head back to the dorm. I see someone standing with their head tilted to the side looking at Rin's mural. Upon further detail I found it to be the artist herself. I approach from behind and speak over her shoulder.

"It seems you really can't find that rabbit can you."

I had made a reference of being able to see a rabbit when you tilt your head to the side. Rin said she never doubted it but I never saw her actually searching for it.

"Who says I was wabbit hunting?"

"Since when did you become Elmer Fudd?"

"Well I can't grow a mustache, or is that how you like your women," I smile as I walk beside her. To have Rin sport a moustache would be kind of funny actually. "You know, you're advice really paid off today."

"I need more information than that. I am full of so many philosophical sayings after all."

"The one about taking life slow in order to appreciate it. I used it on Emi today," Wait, isn't that the same thing I told Emi this morning? "She also seemed to be affected by how you see her body."

"W-what do you mean?"

Oh no, this has to have something to do with what happened between the two of us. Emi, I thought we agreed not a word. I start getting nervous for what she might say next.

"Were you two having a wrestling match?"

"Why would we…," wait a minute. "Good heavens nothing like that Rin!"

"Okay, but Emi did mention something about your condition. Did you have another episode?"

It's true that Rin is the only one that knows the exact reason I'm here and what I have to deal with. I even got the nerve to tell her about how I found out I had the condition and the time on the track. I have grown close to Rin over the last few weeks. Not in a romantic sense but for some reason the way we have a conversation always causes me to be more open with myself and her. Where else do you find someone that really makes you think about the world? Suddenly a loud grumbling noise pulls me from my thoughts. Rin looks shyly at the ground and then up towards me.

"How about we deal with your hunger condition first. Don't tell Emi but I secretly have a bit of chocolate cake in my room if you would like to share."

One of her favorite things to eat is chocolate. Luckily I was able to sneak it from the cafeteria with the help of Kenji a few nights ago. Sometimes that guy really does have a use.

"I do enjoy cake. It's so light and fluffy, almost like you are eating a cloud."

"Have you ever tried eating a cloud?"

"Fog is a cloud, just close to the ground. You open your mouth like this and bite," She motions as though snatching something out of the air with her teeth. *cough, cough*

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Bugs don't taste as good as a cloud. Now, about that cake."

I remembered that I wanted to get Kenji to pay me back today. I would hate to ask Rin for help but there is strength in numbers. She ponders about the word friend when I ask.

"I wouldn't really call him a friend. More like a bad acquaintance."

We arrive at his door where we hear several loud noises.

"It sounds like he is wrestling with a panda in there."

"Now where would he get a panda?"

*thump, crash* "Save me!"

"Okay, maybe your point has some validity," I pound on the door. "Kenji, what's going on in there? The doors locked, I can't get in."

All is quiet until his voice rings in my ears.

"The feminists have breached the walls! Send all available units to the front line! The pink destruction is here!"

"You're drunk again, aren't you?"

Kenji has rambled nonsensical things when drunk. A few nights ago he was even rambling about some high-tech male attraction spray he had confiscated from someone and how he planned on creating a resistant to it. I'm starting to believe that the alcohol isn't the only reasoning for his actions.

"I'm telling you, save yourselves!" *thud* Then all was quiet.

"Yep, he's as drunk as a pirate in a galley of rum. Let's leave him be. I'll ask for my money in the future."

"You certainly have interesting friends. Is that why you were so inept on lounging with me during the Festival?"

"What? Don't even think something like that. You're nothing like him. You have your own unique way of looking at things. He just…well…I've got nothing."

She caught me off guard with that one. It is true that she has her own unique way of seeing things but that is what I like about her. Why does she think that would be the reason I hang out with her, especially during that night? She responds with a smile on her face.

"So the great philosopher can't explain everything. Then again, can anything really be explained?"

"There is the Rin I know. *grumble, grumble* Now I'm getting hungry. Let's head in before we run into another interesting predicament."

"Those all for your pants problem?"

"How many times are you going to think there is a problem down there?"

"Until you prove me wrong," what was that? At first I start to go red in the face. Could she really be asking to do something so fast? My heart pounds like a war drum just before the final battle. I try as I might to shake it off and convince myself that it was a joke. Yeah, Rin would say something like that. I begin laughing at the thought. "What's so funny?"

"The only way I would be able to prove that is to do something that would probably kill me. It would have to have a reason more than just your curiosity."

That last part sounded harsh to me for some reason. I can't explain it, but I feel as though I hurt her in some way. She looks sad. Now you have done it Hisao, but before I speak again she changes the subject.

"So…umm where is this hidden cake of yours?"

Maybe it is best if we move on.

"Just inside this cabinet," I pull the half eaten cake out of my cabinet along with several utensils and plates. The cake had the word CAKE inscribed on the top when I found it. Who honestly would do something like that? Maybe it was going to be used in an English class since that's what language it was written in. "Now remember, don't tell Emi. She would kill me if you do and that kind of defeats the purpose of what she is doing."

I recall our earlier topic and knowing Rin she will be quick…

"As I was saying before, Emi mentioned something about your real condition."

I feel cold before a flash of warmth restores my thinking process. My mind flashes once again to the incident but I recompose myself and answer her question.

"Well, I had a faint episode on the track today and she was just worried about me. It wasn't a big deal so I didn't worry about going to the nurse," I realize just how feeble I really am. I can't even run a few laps nor have feelings for a girl without something happening. Am I doomed to be alone forever? Will I die the next time a girl confesses her love for me or vice versa? I verbally let myself go. "I feel so feeble at times. Why did this happen to me?" I rant about my life. Why do I even try to resist. The first time I make love will be the time my heart explodes. Nurse will clean up the parts only to say, 'I told you so'. I just feel, I feel, "Like I'm going to fall apart by running just one extra step…"

"Push on."

"What?"

"Push on Hisao. Maybe not in a physical way, but you do have to get past it. We're here for a reason and a short time, just like those fireworks. Remember?"

Her words clear my mind immediately. They pierce my thoughts and I delve back to a night that seems special. Rin's head against my shoulder sleeping so peacefully, firework blasts reflecting off her face, those drowsy eyes of hers when she woke up and our discussion about the how something so beautiful could last for only a moment. Those fireworks knew they are only there for a second yet they shine as bright and explode as loud as they can. That in itself makes it all worth it.

"And we should make do with what time we have to shine as best we can."

"Besides, we wouldn't have gotten to meet each other if it wasn't the way it is."

She is right. I never would have gotten to meet such interesting people if fate hadn't bestowed this curse upon me. No, it doesn't feel like a curse anymore but the start of a new path. Rin, Emi, Hanako, Lilly, Shizune, and yes, even Kenji and Misha. They are all parts of this path that I now travel. Where the path ends I will never know if I give up on it. I smile to Rin as we enjoy our cake.

Before I fall asleep I say a little prayer. I'm not a deeply religious man but I feel as though it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Rin is right you know. I would never have gotten into this spot if I never had this problem. I don't want to say thanks for putting me here or complain about the events that lead to this outcome. However, now that I am here it would be nice to have the chance at following this path. It would be interesting to see what is at the end and along the way."

I dream of walking on a path towards a dark figure. I can't make out who it is but it gives me a sort of hope. A hope that I will one day know who it is waiting for me.


End file.
